


you like him

by casandraderolo



Series: Happy Fics [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I hc brooke as a lesbian but i also really love this ship, POV Second Person, and I love it, so have this, this is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: You like him.A lot, actually





	you like him

You liked him.

 

You really, really like him.

 

You liked the way he smiled.

 

He smiled with his mouth closed because he was too embarrassed of his teeth.

 

You liked the way he laughed.

 

How he covered his mouth to muffle the loud sounds that came out.

 

You liked they way his eyes sparkled at you, like you were the prettiest thing in the world.

 

You liked the way you could trace constellations in his freckles.

 

You liked the way, he was so shy and nervous whenever he talked to you.

 

You liked the way that you two could just sit on the balcony of your old tree house and just stare at the stars together.

 

You liked the way his hand fit into your.

 

You liked him.

 

You liked Jeremy Heere.

 

A lot.

 

And that was okay.

  
That was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear, Brooke is "You" 
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
